


Zwei Dramaqueens

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Slash, Smut, Trust, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Eine Abwandlung von Ringos und Easys Streit bzw. Versöhnung in der Folge 5888 "Anspannung" vom 28.06.18 Die Geschichte spielt nach Ringos Gespräch mit Tobias.  Viel Drama, viel Fluff, vermutlich auch Slash.





	1. Streit

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, der Titel musste sein. Die beiden sind schon zwei so Dramaqueens, besonders in der Folge. :D Viel Spaß!

Nach dem Gespräch mit Tobias, wusste Ringo zwar nicht viel mehr als vorher, aber er wusste zumindest, dass er wohl mit Easy reden musste. Hätte er von Anfang an schon machen sollen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen. Aber er war nun mal Richard Beckmann, ihm fiel es immer noch schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden, vor allem wenn er der Meinung war, dass diese unangebracht waren, so wie Eifersucht zum Beispiel. Und so versteckte er seine Unsicherheit lieber hinter Arroganz und seine Verletzlichkeit hinter einer Fassade von Gleichgültigkeit. 

Doch eigentlich war Easy sonst der einzige Mensch, der das fast immer durchschauen konnte - fast. Er seufzte, er musste sich bei Easy entschuldigen. Eine Nacht ohne ihn, hatte ihm gereicht und nach Easys Ansage vorhin, hatte er ernsthaft Angst ihn zu verlieren. "Du bist krank." , hörte er es in seinem Kopf wieder hallen, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Easy das im Streit zu ihm sagte und jedes Mal erinnerte es ihn an seinen größten Fehler, die Büdchen Intrige. Und die wiederum erinnerte ihn daran, dass er Easy schon einmal fast verloren hätte und wenn er so darüber nachdachte konnte er immer noch nicht nachvollziehen wie Easy ihm damals verzeihen konnte, er war nur glücklich, dass er es getan hatte. Andererseits, wenn Easy ihm sogar das hatte verzeihen können, würde er ihm doch diese Sache auch vergeben können. Hoffte er zumindest. Er musste mit Easy sprechen, sofort.

Doch als er in die 2er WG kam, waren dort weder Easy noch Tobias auffindbar. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Easy heute morgen irgendwas von später Lieferung erzählt hatte und, dass er bis 20:00 Uhr am Büdchen bleiben müsse. Also hatte er noch über eine Stunde Zeit um sich zu überlegen, wie er sich am besten bei Easy entschuldigte. 

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee und machte sich schnell auf den Weg in die Dach-WG. Als er gerade alle möglichen Schubladen durchkramte, kam Saskia herein. "Hey, bisschen spät für Frühjahrsputz oder?" , fragte sie scherzhaft. "Haha, sehr witzig. Mach dich lieber nützlich und sag mir ob wir noch irgendwo Kerzen haben." , fauchte Ringo sie an, merkte aber gleich darauf, dass er sich deutlich im Ton vergriffen hatte. "Sorry." , sagte er kleinlaut. "Schon gut. Immer noch Stress mit Easy?" , fragte Saskia. "Hmm." "Kerzen sind übrigens rechts oben im Schrank." Natürlich hatte Ringo zuerst in jeden anderen Schrank geschaut und öffnete jetzt genervt die Schranktür um die Kerzen heraus zu nehmen. "Sieht so aus als planst du ne romatische Versöhnung?" , schmunzelte Saskia. Ringo kommentierte das nur mit einem erneuten "Hmm." , bevor er mit den Kerzen in der Hand wieder rüber in die andere WG eilte. "Viel Glück!" , rief ihm Saskia noch hinter her. 

Als Easy schließlich nachhause kam, war er genervt. Er war noch immer wütend auf Ringo und konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie dieser so einen Blödsinn abziehen konnte. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell wieder beiseite. Er war jetzt sauer und verletzt und er wollte nicht vernünftig denken, sondern einfach vor sich hin schmollen. 

Doch als er zur Tür herein kam, bemerkte er Ringo, der am Küchentisch saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. "Können wir reden?" , fragte dieser ruhig. "Ich wüsste nicht was es da noch zu reden gäbe." , sagte Easy genervt. Ja er wusste in dem Moment als er den Satz aussprach, dass er gelogen war und Nein, er hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust zu reden bzw. wohl mehr zu streiten. Sein Tag war sowieso schon so anstrengend gewesen und der Streit mit Ringo, hatte es nicht besser gemacht. 

Immerhin, hatte er sich fast den ganzen Tag Sorgen um seine Beziehung gemacht, darüber nachgedacht, was es wohl bedeutete, dass Ringo plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung eine offene Beziehung wollte. Sich darauf gefasst gemacht eventuell Schluss zu machen. Das war auch der Grund gewesen warum er sich nicht richtig auf sein Shooting konzentrieren konnte und auch wenn der Kunde mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden gewesen war, wusste Easy, dass er heute definitiv nicht sein Bestes gegeben hatte. Und dann hatte er auch noch Stress gehabt mit dem Lieferanten für das Büdchen. Für heute reichte es ihm mit Diskussionen. 

"Bitte Easy." , sagte Ringo und warf ihm einen schon fast flehenden Blick zu. Easy lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchenzeile und verschränkte die Arme. "Gut. Rede." , sagte er knapp. 

"Es tut mir leid, Easy. Ich dachte ich wäre witzig." , sagte Ringo kleinlaut. "Warst du aber nicht." , sagte Easy kühl. "Nein war ich nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Und am aller wenigsten wollte ich, dass wir uns trennen." , sagte er eindringlich zu Easy. Dieser schnaubte nur. "Denkst du ich wollte das? Ich fand's einfach nur so scheiße, dass du nicht mal ein bisschen eifersüchtig warst. Bin ich dir jetzt schon so egal!? Und dann führst du dich auch noch auf wie ein arrogantes Arschloch und traust mir nicht mal zu, dass irgendwer auf mich stehen könnte. Wenn ich so unattraktiv bin, warum bist du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen?!" , fragte er wütend. Ringo sah ihn an, Easy wusste genau, dass er ihm alles andere als egal war, dachte er zumindest.

"Natürlich bist du mir nicht egal, warum würde ich sonst hier stehen? Und natürlich war ich eifersüchtig. Was denkst du denn warum ich mich so benommen habe!?" , versuchte Ringo zu erklären. "Und warum sagst du dann nichts?" , fragte Easy. "Weil... mein Ego damit nicht klar kommt... Eifersucht ist uncool..." , sagte Ringo leise. "Und meine Güte das mit der Offenen Beziehung war ein Scherz!" , fügte her hinzu. "Ein Scherz?! Weißt du eigentlich wie verletzend das ist, das Gefühl nicht genug zu sein. Warum machst du das?!" brauste Easy erneut auf. 

"Wer hat denn damit angefangen mir irgendeinen Quatsch zu erzählen, von wegen Louis und so weiter?! Und als ich mit bekommen habe, dass du mich nur verarscht hast... da wollte ich einfach nur..." , Ringo wurde nun auch wütend. "Lass mich raten, da hast du - typisch Ringo - beschlossen dich richtig schön zu rächen." , unterbrach Easy ihn. "Nein. Ich... Man das hat sich einfach alles so hochgeschaukelt." , rief Ringo, langsam wusste er nicht mehr was er noch sagen sollte. 

"Man Easy können wir das ganze nicht einfach vergessen. Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Und du hast mich doch auch verarscht, also sind wir eigentlich quit." , fragte Ringo vorsichtig, er hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten, er wollte Easy einfach nur wieder in seinen Armen halten, ihm nahe sein. Ihm zeigen wie sehr er ihn wollte und dass die Beziehung die sie hatten mehr als genug war, manchmal mehr als Ringo glaubte verdient zu haben. 

"Schön, dass du das einfach so vergessen kannst." , sagte Easy distanziert. "Man Easy was soll ich denn noch machen..." , sagte Ringo entmutigt. Er ging auf Easy zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand und, nahm vorsichtig dessen Kopf in seine Hände. "Easy, Ich liebe dich." , sagte er und sah seinem Freund dabei tief in die Augen, bevor er seine Lippen auf dessen Mund presste. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und hungrig, ein letzter Versuch Easy all das zu zeigen, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ein letzer Versuch all seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz auszudrücken und Easy zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat ihn verletzt zu haben und dass er ihn auf gar keinen Fall verlieren wollte. 

Doch kurz drauf beendete Easy den Kuss und schob Ringo von sich. Beide atmeten schwer. "Ich liebe dich." , sagte Ringo sanft. Mist, jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich fast Tränen in den Augen, so viel Gefühl lag in diesem einen Satz, so viel mehr als nur diese drei Worte. Und so sehr hoffte er, dass Easy jetzt endlich diese furchtbare Anspannung beenden und ihm verzeihen würde. 

Erst breitete sich ein ein kleines Lächeln auf Easys Lippen aus. Doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich wieder kühl und abweisend. "Ist zur Kenntnis genommen." , sagte er knapp , "Ich dich auch sagen wäre ja uncool." Er klopfte Ringo auf die Schulter und ging dann - gespielt gleichgültig - an ihm vorbei in Richtung seines Zimmers. 

Ringo sah ihn geplättet an, das war ungefähr die Reaktion, die er am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Und langsam wusste er weder was er noch tun sollte, damit die Sache endlich vom Tisch war, noch hatte er große Lust weiter zu diskutieren. Anscheinend brachte das ja alle nichts. Und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er jetzt schon wieder falsches gesagt hatte. Er hatte versucht sein Verhalten zu erklären und er war ehrlich zu Easy gewesen. So wie Tobias es ihm geraten hatte. 

Aber Easys Zurückweisung, hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und er fragte sich ob Easy überhaupt kapierte, dass er selbst nicht der einzige hier war, der sich vom Verhalten des anderen verletzt fühlte. "Easy." , sagte Ringo nüchtern. Easy drehte sich nochmal um. "Seinen Freund glauben zu lassen, etwas mit einem Anderen gehabt zu haben um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen ist auch verletzend" , sagte Ringo heißer und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung. 

Jetzt war es Easy der ihm hinterher starrte. Es schien als würde es erst jetzt Klick in Easys Kopf machen und es kam ihm vor als könnte er erst jetzt wieder klar denken. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst warum sein Freund sich so verhalten hatte. Natürlich hatte er Ringo auch verletzt, wie konnte er nur so blöd sein, das zu übersehen? Und natürlich war Ringo eifersüchtig gewesen, Easy fragte sich wie ihm das nur entgehen konnte. Sonst war er doch immer einer der wenigen die hinter Ringos Fassade schauen konnten, doch anscheinend war er dieses Mal vollkommen verblendet gewesen vor lauter Wut und Enttäuschung. Hatten sie gerade tatsächlich, einen eigentlich harmlosen Witz - okay vielleicht auch zwei nicht ganz so harmlose Witze - zu einer Beziehungskrise werden lassen, wegen Nichts. Ihr ganzer Streit kam ihm jetzt so unglaublich dumm und kindisch vor.

Er war so im Gedanken, dass er die Veränderungen in seinem Zimmer erst bemerkte, als er sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen ließ. Überrascht sah er sich im Zimmer um, das musste Ringos Werk gewesen sein. Überall standen Kerzen, die das Zimmer in warmes, schimmerndes Licht tauchten. Ringos Laptop stand schon bereit, in der perfekten Position um einen Film anzuschauen, zusammengekuschelt im Bett, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten. Und als er sich weiter umsah, entdeckte er auch die Flasche "Versöhnungssekt" und die 2 Gläser, in denen sich das Kerzenlicht spiegelte. 

Jetzt kam er sich gleich noch eine Spur dämlicher vor, warum hatte er so stur sein müssen. Warum hatte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen können nach dem Kuss, anstatt Ringo nochmal einen rein zu würgen und den ewig Beleidigten zu spielen. Dann hätten sie jetzt hier schön zusammen liegen können - okay vielleicht auch nicht nur liegen - aber stattdessen saß er hier allein, mit einem schlechten Gewissen.


	2. Chapter 2

Schon als Ringo zur Tür herein kam, wusste Saskia, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Und als Ringo wortlos an ihr vorbei ins Bad stürmte, war ihr klar, dass die Versöhnung wohl gründlich schief gelaufen war. "Ringo?" , sie klopfte an der Badezimmer Tür. Nichts. "Ringo? Darf ich rein kommen?" , fragte sie nochmals. "Ist offen." , kam es aus dem Badezimmer. 

"Willst du darüber reden?" , bot Saskia an und ließ sich neben Ringo auf dem Badezimmer Boden sinken. "Hmm." , machte Ringo. "Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Wir können auch weiter einfach so hier sitzen." , sagte Saskia. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass Ringo manchmal einfach etwas Zeit brauchte, bis er sich durchringen konnte über etwas zu reden. 

"Easy verzeiht mir einfach nicht." , bricht es schließlich aus ihm heraus. "Was war denn eigentlich los? Tobias hat nur irgendwas von offener Beziehung erzählt und Easy meinte vorhin er hätte dich verarscht?" , fragte Saskia. "Easy war sauer, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig war auf so einem Typ im Schiller, der ihm seine Nummer zugesteckt hat. Aber eigentlich war ich ja eifersüchtig aber das hab ich Easy natürlich nicht gezeigt und stattdessen, ach ist ja auch egal... Auf jeden Fall hat Easy mir dann weiß machen wollten, dass er was mit diesem Typen hatte um mich eifersüchtig zu machen und -" 

"Moment, heißt das Easy hat dich glauben lassen, dass er dich betrogen hat." , unterbricht ihn Saskia ungläubig. "Naja äähh... so ungefähr." , sagte Ringo leicht verlegen, es so formuliert von jemand anderen zu hören, lies es irgendwie krasser erscheinen als es Ringo bis jetzt gesehen hatte. "Krass, mit sowas macht man doch keine Witze." , sagte Saskia. 

"Hmm. Ich hab dann zufällig raus gefunden, dass er mich nur verarschen wollte und dann hab ich mir gedacht, da kann ich ihn ruhig auch ein bisschen verarschen - ich dachte wirklich es wäre witzig - und hab ihm gesagt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht und ich sowieso gerne eine offene Beziehung hätte. Und dann ist Easy irgendwie völlig durchgedreht und als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es nur Spaß war, war er irgendwie noch mehr sauer auf mich. Ich wollte ihn echt nicht verletzen..." 

"Ach, Ringo..." , seufzte Saskia während sie dachte, dass die beiden wirklich einen Hang zur Dramatik hatten. "Ich hab mich vorhin gefühlt tausendmal entschuldigt und versucht ihm zu erklären, warum ich so reagiert habe und ich dachte echt er hat es verstanden, aber dann hat er mich einfach abblitzen lassen. Ich weiß echt nicht was ich noch machen soll." , erzählte Ringo niedergeschlagen. 

"Also meiner Meinung nach, könnte er sich auch mal bei dir entschuldigen anstatt den Beleidigten zu spielen. Ihr habt euch in der Sache, echt beide nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert." , sagte Saskia. "Ich weiß" , murmelte Ringo. "Komm, das wird schon. Easy beruhigt sich bald wieder und dann wird er bestimmt einsehen, dass der ganze Streit total bescheuert war. Ihr könnt doch eh nicht lange aufeinander böse sein." , sagte sie aufmuntert." "Ich bin ja gar nicht mehr böse, nur traurig. Ich will die Sache einfach nur endlich abhaken, damit wieder alles so wird wie vorher. Eigentlich ist es doch total doof über sowas zu streiten. Ich will ihn einfach nur wieder haben." , gab Ringo zu. 

"Ach Ringo, ich bin mir sicher es dauert keine 10 Minuten mehr bis Easy hier auf der Matte steht und sich bei dir entschuldigt." , sagte Saskia, denn anders als Ringo hatte sie gehört, dass sich die Haustür geöffnet hatte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Easys Schritte waren, die sie gerade die Treppe hinauf gehen hörte, wohl um nach Ringo zu sehen.

"Na komm." , sagte Saskia, stand auf und streckte Ringo ihre Hand hin. "Ich hab vorhin Muffins gebacken. Die helfen auch gegen Liebeskummer." , lächelte sie. Ringo musste selbst kurz schmunzeln und ließ sich von ihr nach oben ziehen. 

Als die beiden ins Wohnzimmer kamen, standen sie - wie Saskia bereits voraus gesehen hatte - Easy gegenüber, der gerade die Treppe wieder herunter kam. Die beiden blieben wie erstarrt stehen und sahen sich an, keiner wusste so wirklich was er sagen sollte. Saskia hingegen ging schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank holte ein paar Muffins heraus, legte sie auf einen Teller und drückte ihn Ringo in die Hand. "Hier die sind für euch, ihr zwei Dramaqueens. Die gibts aber erst wenn ihr euch versöhnt habt und einer ist für Tobias. Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine." , sagte sie und ging nach oben, nicht ohne Easy im vorbei gehen noch ein: "Jetzt bist du dran mit entschuldigen." zu zu zischen. 

Als Saskia weg war, lösten die beiden sich endlich aus ihrer Starre und Easy kam auf Ringo zu, der ein wenig überfordert den Teller mit den Muffins auf dem Tisch abstellte. "Es tut mir leid." , sagte Easy nervös. Er hoffte, dass Ringo nicht genauso stur reagieren würde wie er es vorhin getan hatte. "Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Also, dass ich dir vorgespielt habe, dass ich mich mit diesem Louis getroffen habe. Ich war einfach nur so enttäusch darüber, wie du im Schiller reagiert hast... dass du nicht eifersüchtig warst. Ich hab gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich dich damit auch verletze." , erklärte er. 

"Easy. Ich war doch eifersüchtig, aber ich wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, ich vertraue dir doch." , sagte Ringo eindringlich. "Weißt du manchmal, denke ich halt du könntest jeden gut aussehenden Typen haben warum dann ausgerechnet mich. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass ich dir nicht genüge oder dich langweile." , gab Easy zu. 

"Easy..." , sagte Ringo ungläubig , "Du bist der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich mir jemals eine richtige Beziehung vorstellen konnte, gegen jede Vernunft, trotz all dem was dagegen gesprochen hat. Ich will nur dich. Das was ich mit dir habe ist so viel mehr als ich jemals mit anderen hatte. Du machst mich komplett wahnsinnig, Easy Winter. " Easy sah seinen Freund etwas erstaunt, aber lächelnd an, es tat gut diese Worte von ihm zu hören. 

"Ich habe nur manchmal Angst, dass du irgendwann fest stellst, dass du jemand besseren haben könntest. Jemand der mehr Zeit für dich hat, jemand der nicht so kompliziert ist wie ich. Für mich ist das alles noch neu, ich muss mich immer noch daran gewöhnen was ich alles fühle, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin und manchmal überfordert mich das. Mir fällt das eben nicht so leicht meine Gefühle zu zeigen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich mit dir über alles reden kann. Manchmal stehe ich mir eben selbst im Weg, aber das weißt du doch eigentlich." , räumte Ringo ein. 

"Ringo, ich will auch nur dich. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, mit all deinen Fehlern und ich weiß dass du dich verändert hast, es aber manchmal trotzdem noch schwer für dich ist und das ist auch völlig okay. Normalerweise verstehe ich das auch, ich weiß nicht was dieses Mal mit mir los war. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so stur war. Das vorhin hätte echt nicht sein müssen..." sagte Easy. "Ich liebe dich doch auch." , fügte er grinsend hinzu. 

Ringo konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert aufzuatmen. Es war als würde eine Zentner schwere Last von ihnen beiden fallen. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Und auf einmal konnte es den beiden gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen, die Distanz zwischen ihnen war schnell überwunden und endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der in beiden ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle entfachte. 

Easys Hände krallten sich in Ringos Hemd, Ringo vergrub seine Hände wiederum in Easys Haaren. Sie küssten einander, als würden sie die Lippen des anderen zum Atmen brauchen. Und wenn bis jetzt noch irgendwelche Gefühle unausgesprochen geblieben sein sollten, entluden sich spätestens jetzt all die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Anspannung und das Verlangen den anderen endlich wieder zu spüren, in diesem Kuss. 

Easy schob Ringo zum Sofa, ohne seine Lippen von ihm zu lassen. Ringos Hände wanderten wie von selbst unter das T-Shirt seines Freundes. Mittlerweile waren die beiden auf der Couch angekommen. Easy hatte bereits Ringos Hemd halb aufgeknöpft und lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass das was er jetzt mit ihm machen wollte garantiert nicht jugendfrei war. Dass die beiden mitten im Wohnzimmer der WG waren? Egal. Dass jeder Zeit jemand herein kommen könnte? Nicht ganz so egal, aber vergessen. Gerade existierte für die beiden nicht recht viel mehr, als sie selbst und ihr Verlangen nach einander. 

Erst als es tatsächlich an der Tür klingelte, kamen die beiden wieder so weit zu sich, dass sie zumindest realisierten, dass jetzt entweder einer von ihnen die Tür öffnen musste oder Saskia herunter kommen würde um eben das zu tun. Beides hieß wohl oder übel, dass sie ihre "Tätigkeiten" erst einmal unterbrechen mussten. 

Also stand Ringo schweren Herzens auf und öffnete die Tür. "Man Elli seit wann klingelst du denn?" , fragte Ringo erstaunt. Elli betrat die Wohnung und wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sie Easy erspähte der neben dem Sofa stand und hektisch seine Klamotten zurecht zupfte, zusammen mit Ringos zerwühlter Frisur konnte dies nur eins heißen. "Na so wie ihr beide ausseht, könnt ihr froh sein, dass ich nicht einfach so rein gekommen bin." , grinste sie frech. "Sorry, dass ich euch gestört habe Jungs. Bin gleich wieder weg. Ich wollte nur ein Paar Sachen holen, jetzt wo Paco nicht da ist." , erklärte sie und marschierte in ihr - bzw. jetzt nur noch Pacos - Zimmer. 

Sobald Elli im Zimmer verschwunden war, kam Easy auf Ringo zu und schlang seine Arme um ihn. "In dieser WG muss auch immer jemand stören." , sagte er und machte einen Schmollmund. Er wollte schon wieder zu einem Kuss ansetzen, als Ringo sagte: "Warte, ich weiß wo uns niemand stören wird." Das hätte ihm auch echt mal früher wieder einfallen können. Aber bis vor einer Minute war sein Gehirn wohl viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die zehn besten Wege um Easy möglichst schnell aus seinen Klamotten heraus zu bekommen, zu ergründen. Er nahm Easys Hand und zog ihn schnell aus der WG.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Teil von dem ich niemals gedacht hätte ihn schreiben zu können :D Ich glaube ihr wisst alle was jetzt kommt :D

Als die beiden kurz darauf Easys und Tobias Wohnung betraten, schaute Easy Ringo etwas verwirrt an. "Ich habe mit Tobias ausgemacht, dass wir die Wohnung heute Abend für uns alleine haben." , grinste er seinen Freund an. 

"Du hast ja echt an alles gedacht." , lächelte Easy als die beiden sein Zimmer betraten. Als Easy nun wieder die ganzen Kerzen sah, die immer noch brannten, kam nochmal eine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen in ihm auf. "Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Überraschung kaputt gemacht habe." , sagte er kleinlaut. "Schon okay, die lässt sich doch jetzt nachholen. Für einen romantischen Abend ist es noch nicht zu spät." , sagte Ringo und schenkte seinem Freund ein vielsagendes Lächeln. "Na dann ist ja gut." , antwortete Easy und zieht seinen Geliebten wieder näher zu sich heran. 

"Versöhnungs-Sekt?" , spielte Ringo grinsend auf das Gespräch am Vormittag an und machte sich daran die Sektflasche zu öffnen, wurde aber sofort von Easy unterbrochen. "Eigentlich hab ich gerade keine Lust auf Sekt..." , sagte Easy in einem verführerischen Ton, nahm Ringo die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie weg. "Auf was hast du denn stattdessen Lust?" , stieg Ringo sofort drauf ein. Easy beantworte diese Frage mit einem Kuss, den Ringo natürlich erwiderte. 

Sanft drängte Easy seinen Freund zu Bett, streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ringo ließ sich nur all zu gerne rücklings auf das Bett fallen, allerdings nicht ohne Easy dabei mit sich zu ziehen. Easy legte eine Hand an Ringos Wange und löste sich ein Stück von seinem Geliebten, so dass dieser ihn anschauen musste. "Ich liebe dich." , sagte Easy und sah seinen Freund dabei liebevoll an. Einen kurzen Moment verloren sich die beiden in den Augen des anderen. Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen, es existierten nur noch sie beide. In diesem Augenblick hätte die Welt um sie herum untergehen können und sie hätten es vermutlich nicht bemerkt. Viel zu sehr waren sie von einander in den Bann gezogen, als sie wieder in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken. 

Sanft wanderten Easys Lippen zu Ringos Hals, saugten an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter dessen Ohr, was seinem Freund ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Wanderten weiter zu Ringos Schlüsselbein, hinab über seinen Oberkörper. Hielten kurz inne um vorsichtig an einer der Brustwarzen zu knabbern, was Ringo erneut aufstöhnen und Easy zufrieden lächeln lies. Langsam lies er auch seine Hände weiter hinunter gleiten und machte sich daran, Ringos Gürtel zu öffnen. 

Ringos Hände hatten sich inzwischen unter Easys T-Shirt geschoben. Er zog Easy wieder näher zu sich um ihm endlich auch das Shirt auszuziehen. War schließlich unfair, dass er hier nur noch in Boxershorts lag, während Easy noch komplett angezogen war. Ringo drehte sich und mit einem Ruck lag Easy unter ihm. Schnell hatte dieser ebenfalls den Rest seiner Klamotten verloren und Ringos Boxershorts folgten zugleich und landeten bei all den anderen Kleidungsstücken achtlos auf dem Boden.

Ringo beugte sich über seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn, erst ganz sanft dann immer fordernder. Nun war es Easy, der laut aufstöhne, als sich Ringos Körper gegen seinen presste und sich ihre Erregungen berührten. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des Jüngeren, versuchte ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Im Gegensatz zu zuvor waren ihre Küsse jetzt nicht mehr stürmisch und verlangend sondern sanft und liebevoll. Es ging hier nicht mehr darum nur seine Lust zu befriedigen, sondern darum dem anderen zu zeigen wie sehr man ihn liebte, langsam und zärtlich.

Ringos Hände strichen über Easys Oberkörper. Er verwöhnte Easys Hals mit Küssen, mal ganz sanft und dann wiederum so, dass Easy aufstöhnte und seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf um seinem Freund noch besseren Zugang zu gewähren, zu diesen sensiblen Stellen. "Lass mich dich verwöhnen." , hauchte Ringo in Easys Ohr, was diesen nur erregt aufkeuchen lies, bevor sich Ringos Lippen den Weg nach unten bahnten und Easy nun endgültig sein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

Ringo lies sich Zeit, konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Freund, versuchte ihm mit jeder zärtlichen Berührung und jedem Kuss zu zeigen wie sehr er ihn wollte und dass er wirklich vollkommen genug für ihn war. Und als Easy jetzt die Augen öffnete und Ringos Blick sah, bekam er Gänsehaut und alle seine restlichen Selbstzweifel lösten sich in Luft auf, in dem Moment als er Ringo in die Augen blickte. Denn Ringo sah ihn an, als wäre er das wertvollste auf der ganzen Welt und Easy fragte sich wie er überhaupt jemals an Ringos Liebe zweifeln konnte, spiegelte sie sich doch jetzt ganz deutlich in dessen Augen.

"Ich liebe dich." , hauchte Easy und dreht sich um, so dass er nun wieder auf Ringo lag, bevor er dessen Lippen erneut in Beschlag nahm. Auch er wollte seinen Freund verwöhnen. Doch kaum hatten Easys Lippen den Weg nach unten gefunden, zog Ringo ihn wieder zu sich hinauf. "Schlaf mit mir." , flüsterte er und sah Easy dabei eindringlich an. 

Gerade als Easy nach dem Gleitgel griff und sich in ihre gewöhnliche Position begeben wollte, stoppte ihn Ringo erneut. "Nein... ich will, dass du..." , sagte er verlegen, nahm sanft Easys Hand und schob sie weiter nach unten, über seinen Rücken bis sie schließlich auf seinem Hintern zu liegen kam. Er hoffte, dass Easy dadurch verstand was er wollte. "Du willst, dass ich dich...?" , fragte Easy erstaunt, sie hatten das noch nie so gemacht. Und normalerweise waren sie auch nicht so schüchtern was das Aussprechen ihrer Wünsche im Bett betraf, doch heute war das irgendwie anders. Ringo wirkte fast ein wenig unsicher als er nickte und sich auffordernd gegen Easys Hand drückte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Easys Gesicht aus und sanft beugte er sich wieder über seinen Freund und küsste ihn. Vorsichtig begann Easy seinen Freund vorzubereiten, in dem er erst mit einem und dann mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Ringo stöhnte auf, drückte sich Easy regelrecht entgegen. Gerade als Easy den nächsten Schritt angehen wollte, unterbrach ihn Ringo: "Easy?" Seine Stimme war rau und zögernd, so als hätte bis vor kurzen noch mit sich gerungen überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Easy blickte Ringo an und bemerkte, dass in dessen Augen schon wieder diese Spur von Unsicherheit zu sehen war, die Easy nicht zuordnen konnte.

"Easy... sei vorsichtig... okay... ich... ich hab noch nie..." , er brach ab und wurde leicht rot, verlegen wartete er auf Easys Reaktion. Easy sah ihn nur überrascht an. "Wirklich noch nie? Auch nicht mit jemand anders." , fragte Easy erstaunt. "Ich konnte eben nie die Kontrolle abgeben. Aber mit dir... ich vertraue dir... ich will dich... nur dich..." , antwortete Ringo leise. Easy blickte Ringo verliebt an. Das Wissen, dass trotz Ringos beachtlicher Anzahl an bisherigen Sexpartnern, er derjenige war mit dem Ringo zum aller ersten Mal diesen Schritt gehen würde, löste ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus. 

"Ringo, du machst das jetzt aber nicht um mir etwas zu beweisen?" , fragte Easy besorgt, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Ringo sich durch ihren heutigen Streit zu irgendwas gedrängt fühlte. "Nein, du Idiot." , antwortete Ringo grinsend und wieder deutlich selbstsicherer. Er zog Easy zu sich heran, so dass seine Stirn nun an der seines Freundes ruhte. Er sah Easy tief in die Augen, er wollte dass dieser verstand, wie viel ihm das alles hier bedeutete. "Ich mache das weil ich es möchte. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich spüren... Ich will ganz dir gehören..." , flüsterte er.

Easy sah Ringo nun liebevoll an. So tiefgründige Worte hörte man selten von Ringo - schon gar nicht im Bett. Er strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Ringos Wange und mit einem Lächeln, überbrückte Easy die letzen Zentimeter die ihre Lippen noch von einander trennten und küsste seinen Freund. Es war ein zärtlicher und langsamer Kuss, sanft bat Easy mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den Ringo ihm natürlich gerne gewährte. 

Easy küsste Ringo, bis er merkte, dass dieser sich komplett entspannte. Erst dann drang er langsam in ihn ein, ohne dabei aufzuhören Ringo zu küssen. Er lies seinem Geliebten, so viel Zeit wie er brauchte um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und begann erst sich langsam zu bewegen, als Ringo ihm das okay dafür gab.

Ringo stöhnte auf und lies den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als er Easy in sich spürte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie unter Strom, alles fühlte sich so viel intensiver an. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung, so vertraut und doch neu, trieben ihn förmlich in den Wahnsinn. Und das Gefühl, Easy so nahe zu sein und sich bei ihm einfach so fallen lassen zu können, wie noch niemals zuvor, machte diesen Moment nur noch intimer. 

Auch Easy war überwältigt von dem Gefühl mit dem Ringo sich ihm voll und ganz hingab. Schon Ringos Anblick, wie er da so vollkommen gelöst, stöhnend unter ihm lag, machte ihn dermaßen an, dass er das Gefühl hatte er würde jeden Moment vor Lust explodieren. Jede Berührung, so elektrisierend. Jeder Kuss, so voller Leidenschaft. Es war ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle, dass gerade in ihnen abbrannte und Easy hätte schwören können, man müsste die Funken zwischen ihnen beiden regelrecht sprühen sehen.

Spätestens als Easy Ringos Bein anhob, um seine Hüfte legte und somit den Winkel in dem er in seinen Freund eindrang veränderte, war es endgültig vorbei mit jedem klaren Gedanken. Denn Easy traf nun genau diesen einen Punkt in Ringo, was seine Wirkung natürlich nicht verfehlte. Ringo keuchte auf, gefolgt von einem heiseren "Oh Gott Easy!" Das Gefühl war so intensiv, fast zu intensiv und lies Ringo nur noch unkontrolliert stöhnen. Er fühlte sich als würde er hier auf der Stelle vergehen und plötzlich explodierten Sterne vor seinen Augen, die ihn ganz und gar mit sich rissen. Und als Ringo, Easy noch enger an sich zog und ihn hungrig küsste, um die letzen Züge seines Höhepunktes auszukosten, kam auch Easy mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen.

Beide wussten nicht wie lange sie hier noch so gelegen hatten, immer noch aufeinander und ineinander verschlugen. Beide bemüht ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und langsam wieder in der Realität anzukommen. Vorsichtig rollte sich Easy von Ringo und lies sich, immer noch außer Atem, neben ihn auf das Bett fallen. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln schaute er zu Ringo, der ihn ebenfalls verliebt anlächelte. 

"Alles okay?" , fragte Easy. "Mehr als okay." , grinste Ringo und rutschte näher zu Easy, so dass Easy seinen Kopf auf seine Brust legen und er ihm mit der Hand sanft durch die Haare streichen konnte. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" , fragte Easy seinen Freund. "Es war perfekt." , antwortete Ringo ohne die eigentliche Frage abzuwarten und küsste seinen Freund liebevoll. "Ich liebe dich." , flüsterte Easy als die beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Ich liebe dich auch." , antwortete Ringo.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur so da, in den Armen des anderen und gingen ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich kicherte Easy. "Was?" , Ringo sah in verwundert an. "Weißt du noch warum wir uns eigentlich gestritten haben? Wir sind schon zwei Idioten." , sagte Easy immer noch amüsiert. "Hmm. Aber du bist mein Idiot." , sagte Ringo grinsend und zog Easy zu sich. Easy lachte: "Na wenn das so ist." Und schon versanken die beiden wieder in einem innigen Kuss.


End file.
